1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical product, and more particularly to a medical product containing either an active ingredient of propolis which is a natural antibiotic or a grapefruit seed extract, and a manufacturing method thereof, in which the medical product is impregnated with a solution of CAPE (caffeic acid phenethyl ester) or pinocembrin, which is an active ingredient of propolis having antibacterial effects, to increase the antibacterial activity of the medical product due to antibacterial compounds contained in the active component, or in which the medical product is impregnated with a solution of a grapefruit seed extract such that the extract can exhibit antibacterial activity in the medical product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A biomedical material (biomaterial) is a material that is used for the diagnosis or treatment of disease or to replace body tissue damaged due to disease or an accident. The requirements of the biomaterial include excellent biocompatibility, chemical stability, flexibility, durability, heat resistance, anti-aging activity, formability and processability, as well as low production costs.
Naringin that is one component of a grapefruit seed extract is a kind of flavonoid known as vitamin P having antibacterial effects. It is found mainly in the seed of ripe grapefruits and is bitter in taste. It has a molecular formula of C27H32O142H2O and a chemical formula represented by the following formula 1:

With respect to its main functions, naringin has a bacteriostatic effect of arresting the growth of microorganisms and an antibacterial effect of killing microorganisms. Also, naringin is a strong natural antioxidant having an effect superior to lipid-soluble tocopherol in food. Particularly, it is water-soluble, and thus is used in a wide range of applications and is nontoxic even when it is taken in excessive amounts.
Meanwhile, propolis is known to contain about 149 compounds and about 22 minerals. The main component thereof is comprised of 50% resin, 30% beeswax, 10% oiliness component such as refined oil, 5% pollen and 5% organic and minerals.
Nowadays, men and women of all ages suffer from various diseases, including nasitis, atopy, ozena, cancer, gastroenteric disorders and the like, due to a decrease in immunity caused by a contaminated environment and foods containing various harmful substances, and many people prefer to use the immune-enhancing effect of propolis, particularly the effect of flavonoid contained in propolis. Most current antibiotics are effective against only some bacteria and have problems in that they reduce the immunity of the human body and cause side effects and tolerance. However, propolis extracted from honeycombs overcome this limitation of antibiotics and directly kill almost all germs (viruses, bacteria, and fungi). In addition, it is a natural component, and thus does not cause tolerance and side effects and increases the immunity of the human body. Also, in the 5th International Propolis Symposium in May, 1980, Dr. Bent Havesteen at Keele University, Germany announced that more than 18 flavonoids have an excellent defensive power against viruses because the flavonoids act as a defense wall role against germs. Also, it was announced that the defense wall debilitates germs and viruses and create immunity effect, and flavonoid has been reported to be the most important substance in representing the biological function of propolis in the academic world.
A grapefruit seed extract that is used in the present invention has antibacterial activity. In addition, CAPE (caffeic acid phenethyl ester) and pinocembrin, which are the active components of propolis, are flavonoid components known as vitamin P and are known to show antibacterial and anti-inflammatory activities in propolis. CAPE has a molecular formula of C17H16O4, and pinocembrin has a molecular formula of C15H12O4, and these active components have chemical structures represented by the following formulas 2(a) and 2(b), respectively:

With respect to their main functions, CAPE and pinocembrin have antibacterial, antifungal and antiviral effects in the human body. Also, CAPE and pinocembrin inhibit the secretion of proinflammatory enzymes to inhibit the occurrence of inflammation. Particularly, they are water-soluble, and thus are used in a wide range of applications and are nontoxic even when they are taken in large amounts.
The principle of anti-inflammatory action of CAPE and pinocembrin will now be briefly described. In a process in which inflammation occurs, if the human body becomes acidic, waste matter accumulates in the body and around cells, and the cells start to be lysed such that the cell membrane and the waste are burned. As a result, cytotoxic substances such as leukotriene (LT) and prostaglandin (PG) which cause inflammatory responses such as fever and pain. Herein, in order to make cytotoxic substances such as proinflammatory LT and PG, enzymes such as lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase are required. The reason why the active components (CAPE and pinocembrin) of propolis have a strong effect against inflammation is because these active components inhibit the two enzymes, lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase, which produce the cytotoxic substances (LT and PG) causing inflammation.
The reason why propolis has a strong inflammatory effect compared to anti-inflammatory agents is because the anti-inflammatory agents inhibit only cyclooxygenase among the two enzymes during the production of the cytotoxic substances causing inflammation, whereas propolis inhibits the two enzymes. Thus, propolis can be regarded as an excellent inflammation-treating agent that has a strong effect on the inhibition of inflammation and causes no side effects.
Also, CAPE and pinocembrin act to inhibit the growth of malignant cells and repair cells damaged by carcinogenic substances.
The present inventor has applied CAPE and pinocembrin, which are the active components of propolis having various functions as described above, to a medical product, and has also applied a natural grapefruit seed extract to a medical product. As a result, the present inventor has developed a medical product which has antibacterial and anti-inflammatory activities and at the same time, does not cause the problem of nanoparticles remaining in vivo, and a manufacturing method thereof.